


No More

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: I don't own fallout, bethesda does.this is the angsty version of Taste Test
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304
Kudos: 1





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> this is the angsty version of Taste Test

Someone trying to kill the Elder wasn’t new. Poisoning the Elder wasn’t a new method either.

Several high ranking and low ranking Brotherhood members were assigned to be a food taster at any given time.

Naturally, the same went for the last living Mason.

Many had volunteered for the position left empty while Paladin Danse was away. None knew the young Elder quite like him, however.

Right now, nothing really mattered to him anymore. Not after what he had to do to Cutler. So when he saw no one was there to taste test Arthur’s food, he did so without thought for his own safety.

Arthur, did.

“John!” Arthur’s outburst finally cause him to look up from the last section he needed to taste test.

Danse was genuinely surprised by the outburst. “Sir..? ”

_“You… You.. ”_

Danse stared at the plate between them. He couldn’t understand where the boy’s outburst came from. The plate was one of his usual meals: Brahmin steak, tatos, carrots, and a slice of razorgrain toast. He realized he hadn’t tested the milk and beer sent up with it.

Arthur firmly grabbed him by the shoulders after he took a sip of each. They waited a few moments to see if the food was poisoned. When nothing happened, Arthur pulled Danse into a brief hug before roughly slapping his shoulders with his palms. Something that hadn’t hurt Danse until Arthur’s recent growth spurt.

“I read your mission report, John.” Danse shook his head and tried to step back. Arthur held him firmly in place. “John, I’m sorry. I know that you’ve heard that from everyone else but I.. I.” he sighed heavily as he kept his grip on the Paladin. “I’m sorry you had to do that to the man you loved.”

Tears streamed down Danse’s face as he let Arthur embrace him again. “I can’t lose you either.”


End file.
